Fifteen
by Lavi the Exorcist
Summary: Cha Hakyeon mengalami beberapa hal baru di usianya yang ke 15 VIXX Neo fanfic!/DLDR!/NO BASH OR FLAME


**F for Fifteen**

**Rating: T**

**Pair: Neo, slight!YookMin**

**Disclaimer: VIXX and BtoB belongs to Jellyfish Ent. and Cube Ent., their families, and God.**

**Warning(s): OOC, Sho-ai, Yaoi, AU, Typo(s)**

**Note(s): insipired by Taylor Swift's Fifteen, ide murni dari otakku dan lagu 'Fifteen'. DLDR! Do not bash or flame! Kalau ada kesamaan, hanya sebuah kebetulan.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**'The thing about high school, you don't know anything. You don't know anything, but you think you know everything'**_

_**-Taylor Swift-**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Ini hari pertamamu, Hakyeon-ah. Fighting!" Cha Hakyeon-15 tahun- melangkahkan kakinya memasuki gerbang sekolahnya yang baru.

**Yong-il Senior High School.**

Ia menatap gedung sekolahnya kagum. Bagaimanapun juga, ia akan pergi ke sekolah ini selama 3 tahun, ia harus membiasakan diri. Di koridor, ia menyapa beberapa temannya yang juga masuk ke sekolah ini. Salah satunya, Chae Jinseok.

"Ah, kau Chae Jinseok bukan?" sapa Hakyeon pada namja berambut hitam itu. Namja itu menoleh ke Hakyeon lalu tersenyum dan mengangguk.

"Ah, ne. Panggil saja aku Chaejin, dan kau.. emm.. Cha Hakyeon bukan?" tanya namja berambut hitam itu. Hakyeon mengangguk dan menjabat tangan Chaejin.

"Nde, Hakyeon saja, tanpa embel-embel '-ssi'." ucap Hakyeon. "Jadi, kau kelas berapa Chaejin?"

"XI-1."

"Ahh, aku XI-5." gerutu Hakyeon. "Bagaimana kalau kita jalan bersama?"

"Ah,nde."

Mereka berjalan menuju kelas masing-masing sambil mengobrol. Beruntung kelas mereka berada di lantai yang sama. Saat tengah berjalan, mereka melihat kerumunan orang di depan mereka.

"Ada apa?" tanya Hakyeon. Chaejin memicingkan matanya ke arah kerumunan orang sebelum menjawab.

"Aku mengenalnya. Dia Nam Woohyun sunbae. Kata hyungku dia begitu populer di sini." jawab Chaejin.

"Jinjja?" Sunbae tersebut berhasil keluar dari kerumunan. Sekilas, Hakyeon melihat wajahnya. Tampan.

Ah, seandainya sunbae itu menghampirinya dan berkata _'Hey, sepertinya aku belum pernah melihatmu di sini.'_

.

.

.

"Buka buku Bahasa Inggris kalian sekarang." seru Woo Seonsaengnim. Hakyeon mengeluarkan bukunya dari tas, tidak sengaja melirik murid di sampingnya. Namja manis berambut merah yang jelas tidak memperhatikan pelajaran di depannya. Ia sedang menulis entah sesuatu, sepertinya lagu. Melihat buku bergaris lima yang dibawanya.

"Psst, kau tidak takut ketahuan?" bisiknya pada namja itu. Namja itu menoleh kepadanya dan menunjuk dirinya sendiri dengan tampang bingung. Hakyeon mengangguk dan dijawab dengan gelengan. "Wah, jinjja. Kau benar-benar berani. Cha Hakyeon imnida."

"Lee Minhyuk imnida." namja itu tersenyum kepada Hakyeon.

"Jadi, apa yang kau tulis?"

"Ah, hanya musik yang tiba-tiba terpikirkan di benakku." jawaban Minhyuk membuat mata Hakyeon berbinar.

"Kau suka musik?" tanya Hakyeon dengan mata berbinar, yang dijawab dengan anggukan semangat oleh Minhyuk.

"Bagaimana dengan dance, kau menyukainya?" tanya Minhyuk.

"Ah! Aku mencintainya!" Teriakan Hakyeon membuat hampir seluruh kelas dan Woo Seonsaengnim melihat ke arah mereka. Woo Seonsaengnim mengheka nafas, dan Hakyeon yakin kalau ini manga, pasti sudah muncul empat sudut siku-siku di dahi wajah cantiknya.

"Aku belum mengenal kalian semua. Karena itu tolong kalian berdua-siapapun nama kalian-, segera keluar dari jelas." keluh Woo Seonsaengnim. Hakyeon dan Minhyuk-tidak lupa membawa buku musiknya-berjalan keluar dengan lesu. Di luar, mereka duduk di koridor dan bersandar pada dinding luar kelas.

"Mianhae, Minhyuk-ah. Aku jadi membuatmu terkena masalah." ucap Hakyeon dengan nada menyesal. Minhyuk tersenyum dan mengenggam tangan Hakyeon.

"Gwaenchana, dulu aku juga sering dihukum karena selalu menulis lagu. Hehe." Minhyuk terkekeh dan menggeruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal. "Hakyeon-ah, maukah kau menjadi sahabatku?"

"Tentu saja, dengan senang hati Minhyukkie!" Hakyeon langsung memeluk Minhyuk erat, membuatnya hampir terjungkal ke belakang. "Mulai sekarang kita bersahabat, ne?"

"Nde!"

**_TAP_**

Mendengar suara langkah kaki, mereka mendongakkan kepalanya. Hakyeon rasa jantungnya berdegup terlalu kencang saat itu.

"Fiuh, untung kita tidak dimarahi." ucap Minhyuk lega saat namja itu sudah pergi. Sontak, Hakyeon langsung menoleh ke Minhyuk.

"Eh? Kau mengenal namja tadi?!"

"Jangan bilang kau tidak datang saat upacara penyambutan?"

"Aku tertidur, hehe." Hakyeon menyengir, membuat Minhyuk facepalm.

"Dia wakil ketua OSIS, saat upacara penyambutan tadi, dia membacakan pidato dan menyebutkan namanya. Makanya aku tahu." terang Minhyuk. "Tadi itu Jung Taekwoon."

'_Jung Taekwoon..' _Mengingat wajah namja itu, membuat wajah Hakyeon memerah.

_Di umurnya yang 15 tahun, Cha Hakyeon mengalami cinta pertamanya._

.

.

.

"Nghh~" Hakyeon menggeliat saat merasakan sesuatu yang dingin menyentuh pipinya. Perlahan ia membuka matanya, melihat bayangan seseorang. "Minhyukkie~ jangan ganggu tidurku, em.."

"Minhyukkie?"

**_DEG_**

Ini bukan suara Minhyuk. Ia buru-buru mendongakkan kepalanya hanya untuk melihatnya.

Jung Taekwoon.

"T-Taekwoon sunbae.." sapa Hakyeon gugup. Oh, jangan lupakan jemari Taekwoon yang masih menyentuh pipi Hakyeon yang sekarang memerah. Taekwoon hanya membalasnya dengan seringaiannya.

"Tidak kusangka ada hoobae semanismu di sini." ucapan Taekwoon membuat wajah Hakyeon makin memerah.

"E-eh... Gomawo, kurasa.."

"Kau hoobae yang suka mengikutiku kan?" tanya Taekwoon tiba-tiba. Mendengarnya, Hakyeon langsung gelagapan. Well, semenjak ia menyukai Taekwoon, ia sering mengikuti namja itu.

"Jeosonghamnida, tapi iya.. Sunbaenim."

"Ahh~, kenapa stalkerku harus semanis ini?" keluh Taekwoon, pura-pura kesal. Entah sengaja atau tidak, perkataan itu membuat Hakyeon menundukkan kepalanya malu. "Bagaimana kalau kita jadian?"

"Mwo?! Apa yang sunbae katakan?!"

"Aku bilang, 'Ayo jadian.' Kau menarik perhatianku belakangan ini, maukah?"

"Dengan senang hati, sunbae." Hakyeon tidak bisa merasa lebih bahagia dari ini.

_Di bulan ke-3 bersekolah di Yong-il SHS, Cha Hakyeon, 15 tahun, menjalin hubungan untuk pertama kalinya._

.

.

.

"Sampai jumpa, jaljayo Hakyeon-ah." ucap Taekwoon, ia mengecup kening Hakyeon lembut sebelum masuk ke mobilnya. Tidak lama kemudian, mobil itu sudah hilang dari pandangan. Hakyeon tersenyum lalu membuka gerbang.

"Cha Hakyeon, pergi ke mana saja kau?!"

Ia melihat eommanya berdiri di depan pintu depan rumahnya dengan kedua tangan terlipat di depan dada. Raut wajahnya menunjukjan bahwa ia tengah kesal.

"Mwo? Aku pergi ke mana itu bukan urusan eomma kan?!" Hakyeon berjalan melewati eommanya dan masuk ke rumah. Meninggalkan eommanya sendiri di luar.

"Cha Hakyeon, eomma bisa menerima kalau kau itu menyukai namja. Tetapi tolong jangan seperti ini, eomma mengkhawatirkanmu." ucap eommanya.

Di kamar, Hakyeon langsung merebahkan dirinya di kasurnya. Ia meraih handphonenya dan menekan nomor seseorang.

"Yeoboseyo?"

"Minhyukkie, kau tidak akan percaya apa yang baru saja ku lakukan." ucap Hakyeon senang, menimbulkan rasa penasaran bagi Minhyuk.

"Mwo? Apa yang baru saja kau lakukan?!"

"Tadi aku pergi kencan dengan Taekwoon sunbae!"

Hana,

Dul,

Set

"OMO?! JINJJAYO?!" teriak Minhyuk kelewat kencang. Hakyeon menjauhkan handphonenya sedikit, tidak ingin merusak gendang telinganya.

"Nde, tadi Taekwoon sunbae membawaku makan malam dengan mobilnya!"

"Ahh! Kau benar-benar beruntung!"

"Huh? Memang kenapa? Sungjae tidak pernah mengajakmu kencan?" tanya Hakyeon penasaran. Tidak mungkin kan? Minhyuk berpacaran lebih dulu dari Hakyeon, mana mungkin dia tidak pernah berkencan.

"Well, pernah. Tapi hanya satu atau dua kali. Sungjae sibuk dengan ekskulnya dan kalau ada waktu luang, dia lebih suka menghabiskannya di apartemennya. Meskipun ia sering memintaku untuk datang ke situ."

"Kau pernah datang ke apartemennya?!"

"Eum."

"Daebak! Aku saja belum pernah ke rumah Taekwoon sunbae!"

"Wajar saja, kau baru berpacaran selama seminggu." Hakyeon yakin, Minhyuk pasti sedang memasang tampang '-_-' di sana.

"Hehe." Hakyeon sendiri hanya menyengir. "Hei, aku tahu ini sebenarnya privasi, tapi kau sudah pernah melakukan first kissmu?"

"..."

"Minhyukkie?"

"Sudah.."

"Omo?! Dengan siapa?!"

"Sungjae.."

"Omona! Chukkae! Kapan kalian melakukannya?!" Kali ini, Hakyeon yakin Minhyuk sedang menggigiti bibirnya dengan wajah memerah.

"Waktu itu, kami baru pulang dari kencan. Dia membawaku ke apartmentnya karena waktu itu hujan, dan rumahku lumayan jauh dari tempat kami kencan. Kami sedang mengobrol di sofa saat dia mendekatkan wajahnya dan tiba-tiba dia menciumku."

"Kyaa! Kau beruntung sekali, Minhyuk-ah."

Dan malam itu mereka habiskan dengan mengobrol sepanjang malam.

.

.

.

"Hakyeon-ah, nanti malam kau ada acara?" Hakyeon sedang mengembalikan buku di perpustakaan saat Taekwoon menyapanya. Hakyeon tersenyum lalu menggeleng.

"Ada apa, Taekwoon hyung?" Semenjak berpacaran, Taekwoon menyuruh Hakyeon memanggilnya 'hyung'.

"Temui aku di depan sekolah nanti malam. Aku ingin mengajakmu ke suatu tempat." Taekwoon tersenyum sambil mengacak rambut Hakyeon sebelum pergi.

Malamnya, Hakyeon menunggu di depan sekolah. Tidak lama kemudian, Taekwoon datang dan membawa penutup mata. Ia menyuruh Hakyeon memakainya.

"Supaya menjadi surprise." jawab Taekwoon saat ditanya Hakyeon. Hakyeon memakainya lalu Taekwoon menggenggam tangannya , membawanya ke suatu tempat. Hakyeon menghentikan langkahnya, saat dirasanya Taekwoon juga berhenti.

"Saa, kau bisa melepasnya." Hakyeon lalu melepasnya.

"Hyung.." Taekwoon membawanya ke sebuah bukit kecil dengan sebuah pohon dan padang ilalang di sekitarnya.

"Ini bukit di belakang sekolah. Tidak terlihat dari sekolah, karena gedung sekolah yang tinggi. Aku sering ke sini untuk menghilangkan beban pikiranku." Taekwoon duduk bersandar pada pohon di belakangnya. Ia menepuk tempat di sampingnya, mengisyaratkan Hakyeon untuk duduk di sampingnya.

"Hyung?"

"Ya?"

"Cium aku."

"M-mwo?! Aku tidak akan melakukannya kalau kau belum siap!" ucap Taekwoon. Hakyeon mendecih dan mencengram kerah kemeja Taekwoon, mendekatkan wajahnya.

"Jebal, hyung." Akhirnya, Taekwoon menciumnya. Ciuman yang terkesan polos, mengingat ini first kiss mereka. Tidak lama kemudian, Taekwoon melepaskan ciumannya. Mereka berdua tertawa.

"Haha, tadi gigi kita berbenturan."

"Kau juga menggigit bibirku, haha."

_Di umurnya yang 15 tahun, Cha Hakyeon mengalami first kissnya._

.

.

.

"Hakyeon-ah, apa mimpimu?" tanya Taekwoon tiba-tiba. Mereka sedang di bukit belakang sekolah, membicarakan banyak hal termasuk mimpi dan cita-cita.

"Aku ingin menjadi dancer profesional atau artis." Hakyeon tersenyum mengucapkan jawabannya. Baginya, dance adalah segalanya.

"Jangan."

"Eh?"

"Jangan menjadi dancer atau artis." ucapan Taekwoon membuat Hakyeon menoleh ke arahnya dengan wajah bingung.

"Wae?"

"Aku membenci orang yang bekerja di bidang entertainment." jawab Taekwoon dingin. Hakyeon merengut mendengarnya. "Bagiku itu pekerjaan yang tidak berguna."

"Ya! Dance adalah segalanya bagiku. Aku tidak akan melepaskannya begitu saja!" teriak Hakyeon.

"Geurae? Kalau begitu kita putus saja." Dengan itu, Taekwoon dengan wajah datarnya meninggalkan Hakyeon sendirian.

"Segampang itukah, hyung?" Hakyeon merasa matanya basah. "Padahal aku bersumpah akan menikah dengan hyung, suatu saat nanti."

_Di usianya yang 15 tahun, Cha Hakyeon mengetahui bagaimana rasanya putus._

.

.

.

"Hakyeon-ah, ada temanmu di kamau. Tadi dia baru datang." ucap eommanya saat dia baru pulang. Teman? Seingatnya tidak ada yang tahu alamatnya, kecuali Taekwoon.

"Teman? Seperti apa orangnya?"

"Dia lebih kecil darimu dan wajahnya manis. Oh iya! Warna rambutnya merah!"

Minhyuk.

Ia buru-buru masuk ke kamarnya. Dan benar, itu Minhyuk. Sepertinya dia kecapekan, buktinya dia tengah tertidur di kasur Hakyeon. Hakyeon menghampirinya dan membangunkan sahabatnya.

"Ah, Hakyeon-ah. Mian, aku tertidur di kasurmu." Minhyuk bangun dan duduk di pinggir kasur Hakyeon. Hakyeon mendudukkan dirinya di samping Minhyuk. Ia baru menyadari, kedua mata sahabatnya agak bengkak.

"Kau kenapa, Minhyuk-ah? Kau habis menangis?" Selesai bertanya, Minhyuk langsung menangis di pundak Hakyeon. Hakyeon yang tidak tahu apa-apa langsung memeluknya dan mengelus punggungnya, berusaha menenangkannya.

"Sungjae.. Dia meninggalkanku.." ucap Minhyuk di sela isakannya. "Padahal, aku sudah memberikan semuanya. Waktuku, uangku, perasaanku, hatiku, first kissku... bahkan.. first timeku."

"Sst, uljimarayo..." bisik Hakyeon. Ia membisikkan kata-kata penenang di telinga Minhyuk. Tidak lama kemudian, Minhyuk sudah mulai tenang. Ia melepaskan pelukan Hakyeon dan menghapus air matanya.

"Mian, aku menangis seperti ini, hanya karena masalah sepele."

"Gwaenchana, aku juga baru diputuskan Taekwoon." ucap Hakyeon dengan senyum miris di bibirnya.

"J-jinjja? Wae?"

"Dia tidak suka dengan cita-citaku. Lagipula, kalau dipikir cita-citaku itu bodoh ya." Hakyeon menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal dengan cengiran di wajahnya. "Sepertinya, aku harus melupakan cita-citaku. Kalau aku melupakannya juga, Taekwoon mungkin akan kembali kan?"

**_BUGH_**

"Kau bodoh, Hakyeon. Kalau dia tidak menyukai cita-citamu, untuk apa kau rela mengorbankan cita-citamu hanya untuk orang sepertinya." ucap Minhyuk. Sementara Hakyeon masih sedikit tidak percaya bahwa Minhyuk baru saja menonjoknya. "Mian, aku menonjokmu. Tapi kuharap kau sadar. Cita-citamu jauh lebih penting dari Taekwoon."

"Aniya. Gomawo, Minhyuk-ah." Hakyeon tersenyum dan memeluk Minhyuk erat. Minhyuk balas memeluknya erat.

"Nde."

_Di usianya yang 15 tahun, Hakyeon menyadari bahwa cita-cita dan persahabatan jauh lebih penting dari cinta._

_Di usianya yang 15 tahun, Hakyeon merasa selangkah lebih dewasa._

.

.

.

_"Hakyeon-ah, bagaimana kabarmu?"_

"Aku berhasil diterima di sebuah agensi, Minhyukkie!"

_"Jinjja?! Chukkae!"_

"Bagaimana dengan studio musikmu di Tokyo?"

_"Berjalan baik, sudah mulai banyak yang menyewanya. Aku juga ada kabar baik! Minggu depan aku akan kembali ke Korea!"_

"Ahh! Bogoshippoyo, Minhyukkie! Tapi, kenapa tiba-tiba?"

_"Sungjae harus mengurusi runah sakit yang ada di Seoul, karena itulah."_

"Aku masih tidak percaya, kau mau menerima namja itu lagi. Setelah dia membuatmu menderita seperti itu."

_"Setidaknya sekarang dia malah kelewat perhatian." _Awalnya, Hakyeon ingin membunuh Sungjae yang memohon Minhyuk untuk kembali. Tapi apa boleh buat, Minhyuk memaafkan namja itu, sehingga dia juga terpaksa memaafkannya. "_Hakyeon, bagaimana dengan... Taekwoon?"_

"Mana kutahu, terakhir kudengar dia sudah menjadi CEO sebuah perusahaan. Lagipula, aku tidak ingin memikirkan cinta. Seperti katamu 8 tahun lalu, cita-citaku jauh lebih penting."

_"Kau masih mengingatnya ternyata."_

"Heum, usia 15 tahun adalah saat-saat paling berkesan dan terfavorit bagiku."

_"Sudah 8 tahun ya?"_

"Hmm, aku merasa selangkah lebih dewasa saat itu."

_"Nde, saat itu pertama kalinya kita bersahabat."_

"Pertama kali kita sama-sama jatuh cinta."

_"Pertama kali kita patah hati."_

"Pertama kali kita menyadari betapa pentingnya cita-cita dan persahabatan."

_"..."_

"Minhyukkie?"

_"Seriously, you're making me cry right now, Hakyeon." _Hakyeon tertawa mendengar suara isakan kecil di seberang.

"Gomawo, sudah menjadi sahabat terbaikku Lee Minhyuk. Saranghae."

_"Nado, Cha Hakyeon."_

.

.

.

**FIN**

**Duh, lagunya Taylor Swift itu ngaruh banget deh -_- karena cukup panjang, kupublish sebagai oneshot dengan judul yang sama dengan yang kupublish di 'Neo Drabbles'. Tapi ceritanya sama saja.**

**Dan Chaejin, maaf di sini kamu cuman berperan sebagai cameo T^T**

**Dan saranghae juga bukan berarti untuk menyatakan cinta yang seperti biasanya kan? Bisa juga untuk menyatakan rasa sayang pada anggota keluarga atau sahabat.**

**RnR, annyeong!**


End file.
